Anthony Rudolph
Anthony von Rudolph (simply known as Tony) is a OC character of Eddsworld. He serves as the main antagonist replacing Tord in Eddsworld: The Black Leader. Appearance Tony is a slender looking man with pale skin. He has short black hair that is long on the back of his head and he has brown eyes. Despite his appearance, Tony is quite muscular which makes him athletic. Tony wears a black hoodie which is partially zipped showing off a t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white Converse high tops. When as the Black Leader, he wears a black overcoat, gloves that go up to elbow length, pants, boots that go up to knee length, and has a belt that goes over his right shoulder with a golden buckle. Tony wears yellow shoulder pads and a long red cape. Tony wears a black Spartan helmet on his head that has a long pointed spike in the middle along with two long golden horns that are pointed upward. The helmet acts as a retractable mask that hides his face; the visor is in v-shaped appearance and is colored red, while Tony's voice is replaced by a deep mecha voice. Early History Tony was born in Germany as the oldest out of three children. All through his life, he was tortured by his own parents and was in charge of taking care of his two younger siblings, due to his parents both being very strict. He later moved with his grandparents to America at the age of 11 and after graduating, he moved back to Germany. When living in Germany at the age of 18, he formed an alliance with Neo-Nazis, the Italian mafia, and the Japanese yakuza. Two years later, the European Union came into the country and he was forced to move to England, in order to hide from authorities. Tony later moved to Durdam Lane where he gotten a decent job to pay off his debt Quotes (when meeting the gang): "When life pushes you at the wrong spot, it's best to remain strong" (when encountering Paul and Patryck; as the Black Leader): "Tell your precious Red Leader, that if he dares to get in my way he's dead!!!!'' (when betraying Edd and mostly Matt): "Zhere are two zhings in zhis vorld zhat I only expect: zhose vho have a strong sense of justice und those vho can fight" (when being asked why he Edd, and Matt can't be friends): Let me put zhis in a vay jou dummkopfs vill understand!!!! Additional Notes/Trivia * He is 20 years old. * His birthday is on July 17th. * Tony works at an arcade/bowling alley/radio station and is secretly the Black Leader. He is currently the leader of the New World Order. * Tony's radio station is called Channel 7: Lucky Hour/Lucky Hour (Channel 7), despite it not being a news station that airs on t.v. * Tony's notable personality traits are: being kind (it's belongs to a Mary Sue type character), funny, sly, ambitious, somewhat insane, and smart (again, another Mary Sue type personality). * Tony's likes are: pancakes, sausages (wurst), being on time, having ambition, hot summer days, being a night owl, and making new friends. * Tony's dislikes are: hates people being late, people not focusing on/expressing their dreams, being expose to cold climates, and being lonely * Tony has two themes which are: I'm The Black Leader (Parody Cover of I'm The Bad Guy) and Undertale Spider Dance- Holder Remix Category:Eddsworld Category:OCs